Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
Related Art
A vehicle front portion structure has conventionally been known where an energy absorption portion to which a load is input during the initial stage of a crash is disposed in a front connection position between a sub-frame and a suspension arm (a lower arm) to allow a front wheel to turn outward at the time of a crash (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2004-9893).
However, in order to keep the front wheel from approaching the cabin side at the time of a small overlap crash in which the vehicle is involved in a frontal crash on the vehicle width direction outside of a front side member, it is necessary to allow the front wheel to become detached from the lower arm during the initial stage (early stage) of the crash. Structures that make it easier for the front wheel to be detached at an early stage from the lower frame at the time of a small overlap crash in this way still have room for improvement.